Backstage Pass
by CullensTwiMistress
Summary: When rock star Edward Cullen's favorite cookies aren't backstage after his set, he'll do anything to get his hands on them, including his assistant's roommate. AH; ExB.
1. Chapter 1

**This was the story I donated to the Fandom 4 TwifanG compilation.**

**Summary: When rock star Edward Cullen's favorite cookies aren't backstage after his set, he'll do anything to get his hands on them, including his assistant's roommate. AH; ExB; Romance/humor.**

**AN: A huge thanks to my Facebook friends for giving me prompts when I asked for them. I adopted a banner from JA Mash as part of my prompts. It's really pretty and I love it. I also can't forget Joey for pre-reading and telling me I was crazy, and Jennifer for her hard work and beta skills.  
**

**This one alternates POV's...a lot.**

* * *

BPOV

I hate Edward Cullen.

There, I've said it. I hate him.

I hate his messy auburn sex-hair.

I hate is pretty face with the scruff and the lickable jaw.

I hate his deep green eyes.

I hate his long fingers that could probably make me come twelve ways to Sunday.

I hate the way he strums his guitar.

I hate the way his voice makes me all gooey inside.

I hate that his lips curve up just the right way, making him look like a demi-God.

I hate that I like him so much.

I hate that my roommate, Alice, is his assistant so I have to see him all the time.

I hate that he called her two hours ago and she didn't answer her phone.

I hate that he had my number and proceeded to call me.

And I hate that I actually told him I'd run his stupid errand.

* * *

**I'm thinking of posting a chapter per day, or maybe 2... there are 15 in total. Some chapters are looooooonger. Trust. ;o)**

**So, who's with me?**

**xox**

**Missy**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight. :P**

**Wow, you guys have been so gracious with your words that I've decided to give you more of mine. :D**

* * *

BPOV - TWO HOURS EARLIER

"Edward, Oreo cookies? Are you fucking kidding me?" I yelled over the phone.

Was he serious with this shit? He needed Oreo cookies in his dressing room after his set to, and I quote, "relax."

_"I'm fucking serious, Bella. Alice forgot to get them, and I can't reach her."_

"That's because she had the night off, you dipwad. Explain to me again why these cookies are so damn important that you can't wait 'til you get home to eat them?" I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. He was due on stage in the next few minutes, and he was going to be late if I didn't get him off the phone.

_Stupid OCD dependent motherfucker. Grrr..._

_"Just, please Bella. Do this for me. I'll get you a backstage pass to whatever concert you want. Just make sure the cookies are in my dressing room when I finish my set."_

I grumbled and sighed, annoyed at his sweet and charming persuasive ways. "Fucking fine. But you owe me, Cullen. Make sure Emmett knows I'm coming over."

_"You're awesome, Bella. I'll even share some with you."_

"Go sing something, Cullen. See you later." I hung up the phone and got my purse.

My plans for the night, which had previously consisted of Angry Birds and Facebook, had just been fucked. I was now turned into Edward Cullen's personal errand girl.

Awesome.

* * *

**Still with me?**

**xox**

**Missy**


	3. Chapter 3

***chants* I won't blow my load today...I won't blow my load today...**

* * *

BPOV - PRESENT TIME

"Emmett, are you sure I should wait for him? I can leave the bag of cookies here, you know? It's not like they're going to run away." I sighed and unceremoniously threw myself on the sofa in Edward's dressing room.

He chuckled, shook his head and closed the door behind him, leaving me alone in Edward Cullen's backstage dressing room.

This wasn't my first time in one of these. I'd accompanied Alice plenty of times at these events to know that there was no need for me to be back here.

He was going to finish his set, come in, take a quick shower, get dressed in some really nice fitting jeans and probably a shirt that I'd hate 'cause it would make me want to hump his face, and then he'd sit down with his glass of milk and the stupid Oreo cookies.

It was his thing. It had been for the last year. Every. Single. Set. He. Played!

I couldn't believe Alice forgot the stupid cookies!

I sighed, boredom taking over as I waited for the final applause. The great _Edward Cullen_ was currently singing his latest panty-melting ballad.

Those fangirls were going to be all over the alley and my car. There was no way I was getting out of here now.

I grumbled and shifted in my seat. I could hear his voice all the way in the dressing room and dammit, he sounded good. Like really good. Like "come to momma, big boy" kinda good.

'Cause I needed more reasons to hate him, right?

Reality was, I'd known him for so long that nothing he did was supposed to affect me.

Alice and Edward were cousins so when he made it big in the music business, his first request was to make her his personal assistant since she was the one person who knew him best.

I grew up next door to Alice. She's always been my best friend. So I've known Edward my whole life too. To some, he's Edward Cullen, Rock God. To me, he's Edward Cullen, the sweet guy next door.

I hated that I loved him so much.

I hated that I'd had a crush on him since forever.

And I hated that he didn't see me that way.

* * *

**Edward soon...yeah?**

**xox**

**Missy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Load? What load?**

* * *

EPOV

I'd struggled with the first half of the set. I was worried that Bella wasn't going to make it tonight. Truth was, I didn't care about the damn Oreos.

Alice had pushed me to come clean with Bella about my feelings for her. She couldn't stand my puppy dog face whenever I looked at the girl and said that if I didn't say anything, she would.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either tell her and risk losing her, or not tell her and let Alice ruin whatever it was we had.

And we did have something. I wasn't sure if it would ever be anything past friendship, but with Bella, I'd take whatever she would give me.

She was ballsy and beautiful, and always knew how to put me in my place. She never let me get away with being an arrogant asshole and always made it a point to treat me like anybody else. I loved that about her.

I'd been playing gigs for a couple of years and still hadn't bothered dating anyone. In the back of my mind, none of them held a candle to her.

When Emmett came back during the second half of my set and signaled that Bella was backstage, my mind erupted with so many scenarios. Either she'd be pissed at me for making her wait, or she'd be so grateful to be in my presence - no, wait, I was leaning more toward the pissed. I was expecting a beat down as soon as I'd stepped foot into that dressing room.

But, I didn't care. I'd have Bella alone in a room for a few hours since that's how long it usually took for the security guards to clear out the back entrance for me to be able to leave.

By the time I'd sung the last song of the night and had all the fans cheering and clapping for an encore, I was done. Completely and utterly done. Every bone in my body wanted to be backstage right the fuck now, where I knew she was waiting for me.

But instead of doing that, I did what I knew how to do best, I came back out after the cheers and applause had doubled, and sang another song.

It was a cover. Something I liked to do once in a while. Giving homage to some of the greats was something that really spoke to my roots, as it was something I did a lot of when I first started out singing at weddings and parties.

This time though, this time, I sung for Bella.

I poured everything I had into it.

I knew there was no way she'd ever know I was singing that particular song for her, but in my heart it was always her song.

* * *

**Theories? I love hearing them, you make me laugh!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little one? *shrugs***

* * *

BPOV

_Garth Brooks_? What. The. Hell?

I couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body at hearing Edward's voice sing those words.

I was by no means a country music fan, and to my knowledge, neither was Edward or any member of his band, but I had to admit that they were doing a brilliant cover of _To Make You Feel My Love._

Fuck, even Adele had done it brilliantly, but Edward's low, sinfully sultry voice gave it a certain edge that made me squirm in my seat.

That man had no idea how much effect he had on my body. Jesus, just hearing him sing that song practically had me coming in my seat.

I was soooo going to let him have it. Ha, this was so much fodder for my '_Edward Cullen fuck with_' list.

* * *

**Yeah, country music fans...don't hate me, m'kay? I love you!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are awesome! Some of you are hilarious!**

* * *

EPOV

I finished singing the song and gave the audience a final wave, kissing my hand and waving again as I exited the stage.

The cheers from the crowd made me feel powerful, like I could do anything.

And tonight, I was going to finally tell Bella how I felt about her.

I was going to walk into that dressing room, take her in my arms, and kiss her until she was breathless.

I was going to pour my soul into one searing kiss.

I was going to make sure she knew how I felt about her.

As I approached the door to my dressing room, nerves started to well up in my stomach. I had a sudden urge to puke. I was even more nervous as I reached the handle and turned it. I was sure I was going to vomit on the floor.

But what I saw inside the small room took my breath away.

The butterflies and everything else welling up inside me seemed to dissipate as I watched her lying on the couch.

Her eyes were closed and her chest was slowly rising and falling in even increments. She was asleep.

I'd either put her to sleep with my song, or she'd been so bored waiting for me that she'd fallen asleep.

Awesome.

* * *

**Good morning? :oD**

**Oh, and before I forget, a lil self pimpage here, Fixing Bella is up on the poll for fic of the week on The Lemonade Stand along with a bunch of other awesome fics. Go vote, please; www . tehlemonadestand . net**

**xox**

**Missy**


	7. Chapter 7

**lmao...wake up with a kiss...pshh...**

* * *

BPOV

My eyes groggily shot open when I heard the Oreo cookie container being opened.

Those were strictly for Edward, and if Emmett had snuck in here to take them, I would seriously consider cutting him.

For reals.

Squinting as I took in my surroundings, it took me a few seconds to remember where I was. The music had stopped so all that could be heard was the bustling of voices going on outside the door.

I looked around the room but saw nobody. Evidence in the form of an open Oreo package was laying on the table by the mini-fridge and a half-full bottle of water stood beside it.

I heard the sound of water running in the bathroom and sighed. Edward had come in here and I'd missed him. I'd missed the opportunity to tell him, to show him how I felt.

I'd missed my chance all because his voice and lyrics had relaxed me so much that I'd fallen asleep.

I rubbed a hand over my face, wiping the drool from the corner of my mouth as I sat up on the sofa.

The sound of running water stopped, indicating that Edward was done with his shower. Images of him, naked, glistening with droplets running down his chest and torso, ran through my mind and I shifted, squeezing my thighs together as I took a deep calming breath.

I could do this.

I could be in the same room with him without wanting to tear his clothes off.

* * *

**Sure she can O_O**

**xox**

**Missy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last one for a lil bit, I've got work to do!**

* * *

EPOV

I towel dried my hair and body before slipping on some cargo shorts and a t-shirt, while hoping she was still out there.

I slowly opened the door, taking a deep breath and anticipating the worse.

Seeing her standing with her back to me as she nibbled on a cookie made my cock twitch.

My two favorite things, Oreos and Bella, together like that had all sorts of scenarios running through my head. Most involved her naked body, some cookies, whipped cream and maybe even some cherries.

I stepped forward slowly and quietly as to not alert her to my presence. She was chewing on a cookie and I knew that the crunching noise would surely distract her from hearing me.

Slowly bringing my hands to her hips, I stepped up behind her and kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder earning a low groan as she moved her head to the side, giving me better access to the rest of her neck.

I swiped my tongue slowly up the side of her neck to the underside of her ear, and nibbled at her earlobe as I wrapped my arm around her waist and reached for a cookie.

"These are mine, Bella. What are you doing?" I asked, my voice low and husky, and my breath coming in small pants.

I could feel myself growing harder as I pressed my obvious erection to her backside.

That's what she did to me. All. The. Time. I had blue balls from wanting her so much.

I felt her breathing pick up as she moved the cookie away from her lips. "I, er, I just wanted a taste."

"Hmmm," I hummed and inhaled deeply. The scent of her skin mixed in with the sugary sweetness of her breath and half eaten cookie spurring me on; making me brazen. "Mind if I have a taste?"

* * *

***poof***

**xox**

**Missy**


	9. Chapter 9

**You weren't expecting a lot of plot here, right? O_o**

* * *

BPOV

A shiver ran through my body as I took in his words. There was so much innuendo involved and I had so much need and desire for him, I could feel it coursing through every inch of me.

And I knew, without a doubt, that he wanted me too. It was obvious by his dick poking me in the back, by his hand slowly skimming the front of my shirt right under my tits, and by his voice so husky and low, it made my pussy weep.

"Fuck, Cullen. What...what do you think you're doing?" I closed my eyes and shifted my hips, brushing up against him, making him groan.

"I'm doing something I should have done a long time ago, Bella." He turned me in his arms to face him and the look in his eyes - a fiery dark passion - nearly made me drop to my knees.

I swiped my tongue over my lips, picking up the last of the cookie crumbs while my hands traveled up his chest to rest on his shoulders. "And what exactly would that be, Edward?" I asked softly, the snark and bitterness gone from my voice, replaced with hope and desire.

"I've wanted you for so long, Bella, I can hardly stand being around you without touching you." His thumb ran over my bottom lip, catching a hint of frosting I'd neglected. He then brought his thumb to his lips and sucked on it. Seeing his full lips wrapped around his thumb like that, puckering and glistening, had me whimpering. I wanted him to kiss me senseless and fuck me into next week, there was no denying it now.

Taking a deep breath, I stood on my toes coming eye to eye with him as I whispered teasingly, "Why don't you touch me, then?"

* * *

***poof*...yup, poof still applies...**

**xox**

**Missy**


	10. Chapter 10

***wipes brow* apparently there IS plot!**

* * *

EPOV

That was all it took.

Six little words that meant everything to me.

She wanted me to touch her.

And I wanted to claim her as mine.

"Are you sure, Bella?" I asked as I moved in, my mouth within millimeters from hers.

Her eyes met mine, depths of chocolate brown so dark I could get lost in them, as she nodded and pressed her lips softly to mine.

My breathing hitched and got stuck in my throat at the feel of her soft, supple lips against my own.

I groaned when I felt her tongue peek out, and her lips taking my bottom one between them.

The taste of chocolate along with the feel of her mouth moving against mine was overwhelming, and I lost the little control I had left in me.

My tongue met hers in a twisted tango as I tilted my head to deepen our kiss.

It was soft yet urgent and needy, our breathing labored, and our hands everywhere all at once.

My fingers lingered over her neck, then slid down her arms only to come back up to ghost over her taut nipples that I could clearly see through her tight shirt.

She moaned and moved to kiss her way up and down my jaw, and to my ear, biting my earlobe while bringing her hands underneath my shirt.

I reached over my shoulders and removed the damn shirt, watching her explore my chest with her small hands while her eyes raked over my upper body.

I reached forward, my fingers skimming the hem of her shirt, wanting to do the same. I needed her; wanted her. My cock pressed so hard against the seam of my pants, it hurt. I was almost afraid to do permanent damage to myself if I didn't free it soon.

"Do you know how long I've wanted you too, Edward?" she asked, her eyes dancing with mischief; her voice smooth and low sending a shiver down my spine.

Instead of answering, I pressed my lips to hers, plunging my tongue deep into her mouth. With my lips still on hers, I took a step forward making her take a step back until she pulled herself to sit on top of the table.

* * *

**And apparently *poof* wasn't enough earlier...lmao... You guys are awesome!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	11. Chapter 11

***in a sing-song voice* wonder what's gonna happen now?**

* * *

BPOV

I wrapped my denim clad legs around him and pulled him into me. His hands never left my body, grasping to the side of my shirt and pulling it up slightly until we broke apart and I lifted my arms up in the air, indicating that he could remove it.

I sucked in a ragged breath as cool air hit my skin. Wordlessly, Edward reached behind me and unclasped my bra, pulling it off my arms and flinging it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor.

"God, you're beautiful, Bella." His words were barely a whisper as his eyes raked over my half naked body.

Edward leaned down and resumed kissing me while his hands went straight for my tits, giving each a light squeeze while his thumbs ran over my hardened nipples.

I whimpered and pulled him deeper in between my legs, trying to get some sort of relief for the tingling that was going on down there.

The package of Oreos crackled beside me on the table and I quickly reached to get one of the cookies. Edward loved them and I was on a mission to make this as pleasurable for him as possible. Although if the bulge in his pants was any indication, I already knew he was enjoying this thoroughly.

"What are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked when I pulled back from him and split open the cookie.

Both halves had some of the white creamy frosting stuck to them so I took one and licked it, watching him watch me. His eyes were glazed over, following every motion and every lick of the creamy goodness. His tongue peeked out running over his bottom lip and he palmed himself, adjusting his cock as I slowly ate my cookie.

"Do you want some, Edward?" I asked coyly, handing him the other half of the cookie that was still coated with the white creamy middle.

He swallowed - his Adam's apple bobbing, reminding me that I wanted to lick that too - and nodded dumbly, reaching out for the chocolate wafer. I smiled, his eagerness to play spurring me on.

Instead of letting have it, I took it back, still smiling coyly as I slowly ran both cookies, cream side down over my pert nipples, the texture - both soft and gritty - felt amazing over my aroused peeks. My breathing - which was already shallow - faltered even more, and I let my head fall back to take a deeper breath.

If we kept going this way, I was going to implode and have an orgasm from the sheer desire I had for this man.

* * *

**Y'all make me giggle. Thank you. :D**

**xox**

**Missy**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah...plot...there was plot...**

* * *

EPOV

She was trying to kill me.

Without a doubt.

My heart and my cock couldn't take what she was doing.

I had to be inside her. I wanted to be buried balls deep and lick the cream off her tits.

She had no idea. None whatsofuckingever.

"Bella," I growled. "I need to be inside you."

She grinned, licking her lips and took a bite out of one of the cookies, and left some white chunks of frosting on her tits.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to calm myself. Bad idea. So, so bad. The smell of chocolate mixed in with her arousal sent me into a frenzy. This wasn't going to be soft and slow, and I had a feeling that Bella was going to be more than okay with that.

I reached down and started unbuttoning her pants, earning a soft giggle. "About time, Edward, jeez."

She lifted her hips to help me pull down her jeans and underwear in one shot, leaving her bare before me. I wrapped my lips around one nipple, licking and flicking my tongue against it as I lapped up some of the creamy Oreo middle.

Pulling back I licked my lips as I stood before her still half dressed. I wasn't sure if I had gone too far, been too rough with her and had doubts for a second before her voice broke me out of my reverie. "Edward?"

I smirked as I watched her spread her thighs wide, giving me a direct view of her perfect little pink pussy that was begging for me to be right there.

"You may want to take those off, you know?" She giggled nonchalantly while eating another cookie.

I quickly unbuttoned my pants and pushed them to the ground, letting my erection bob up against my belly.

Standing between her parted legs, I ghosted my fingers softly against her cheek. "I've wanted this for so long, Bella."

She smiled shyly and leaned into my touch, which was such a contrast to how she'd been acting. But knowing Bella, this was all her. She was a little crazy, always pushing my buttons, but it was what made me love her even more than if she were just a friend.

I wanted everything with her. I wanted a future, whatever and wherever that took us.

"I ehm,... me too, Edward. I want everything with you." She took my cock in her hand and stroked me a few times.

I closed my eyes, keeping my orgasm at bay while enjoying the feel of her hand wrapped around me.

"Shit, Bella. I want to be inside you when I come." I brought my hand to hers to stop what she was doing.

Without a thought, I leaned in and kissed her soft lips, and cupped her sex. She whimpered and moved her hips against my hand, begging for more.

Her wetness seeped through her folds as I ran two fingers up and down her slit, and circled her clit, making her moan.

"Please, Edward. Enough with the teasing." She broke the kiss and reached for me. This time, she proceeded to line me up with her entrance.

I would have let her guide me anywhere at this point.

* * *

**Y'all make me giggle. Thank you. :D**

**And btw, I've changed this a little from the original that was donated. Funny how months later, having the words 'lips' or 'hand' 5 times in 2 phrases sort of bugs me... O.o**

**xox**

**Missy**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm blowing my load today...it's Friday and I'm feeling frisky! Plus, you guys are awesome! I'm not dragging this out too much longer!**

* * *

BPOV

Edward's cock pressed into me, and I relaxed letting my body acclimate to the intrusion. The feeling of fullness; of having him inside me; of having this connection to him, almost had me in tears.

It felt so good - physically and emotionally - to finally have him this way.

I moaned and wrapped my legs around his hips, holding onto the table underneath me for leverage, and thrusting my tits forward in the process.

Edward grinned and leaned in, licking and suckling at my nipples with earnest as his hips moved with mine.

There was probably some Oreo filling on my tits, but I didn't care. I was going to be a sticky mess, and that was more than okay.

I relaxed and let myself feel all of him.

In.

Out.

Rotate.

"Oh god," I whimpered, feeling my orgasm build up with each thrust as his pelvic bone pressed and shifted against my clit.

Heat spread throughout my body as I climbed higher and higher with every movement.

All my senses were on alert.

Chocolate, sugar, and sex were all around me as Edward's tongue lapped at my skin.

I met him thrust for thrust, lifting my hips off the table, wanting, needing so much more.

Quicker.

Faster.

Deeper.

More.

Edward's fingers dug into my hips as he helped me quicken our pace.

Even with a sheen of sweat gathering in the crease of his brow and cookie crumbs on his lips, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

I closed my eyes, as it was all too much.

Too much sensory overload as the tingling and tightening and warmth in my belly grew and grew. The heat gathered exponentially, as I fell and fell and fell, quivering and calling out for God and all his deities.

My arms grew numb as Edward thrust into me a few more times before calling out my name.

And that he loved me.

* * *

**And apparently I'm not the only blowing a load! HA! Do you know how long I've waited to use that one? DO YOU?**

**Thank you so much for reading. :D**

**And for telling me my lemons don't suck...I gotta get some Oreos...**

**xox**

**Missy**


	14. Chapter 14

***giggles* oh you guys...**

* * *

EPOV

"I love you too, Edward." My eyes shot open as I slowly regained control over my breathing.

I searched her face for any sign; anything that would have told me that she was lying to placate me but found nothing but love and adoration.

Bella's hair was matted and her skin was flushed, but the smile on her face made me light up instantly.

I'd said it. Out loud.

That was the best... "I can't believe we'd never done that before." I smiled and brought my forehead to hers, gathering her up in my arms and feeling her melt against me.

"It was a long time coming," she whispered, giggling at the innuendo.

"I don't want us to go back to being friends after this, Bella. I want more with you," I said softly, putting myself out there. Opening myself up wasn't something I was very good at. If I'd been good at it, she would have known years ago how I felt about her. We'd said this exact thing moments ago, but I needed her to understand it wasn't just to get into her pants.

"I don't want that either. I _need_ this with you. I've wanted it for so long," she said the last part wistfully which was so unlike her.

I was used to her brazen behavior and her potty mouth. I loved it. I loved how she was able to really give it to me as much as she could take whatever I would dish out.

"Alice is gonna be thrilled. Are you ready for that, sweet girl?" I grinned and kissed the corner of her mouth chastely.

I was going to be able to kiss her whenever I wanted and _that_ was something that would need some getting used to.

Because I'd wanted to kiss her for so long.

I wasn't sure I was going to be able to keep my lips from her face, or any part of her body for that matter. Ever.

There were still so many things that I wanted to do or try with her. I wanted to taste her and feel her mouth on me. I wanted to take her in every imaginable position known to man.

I wanted to make sweet love to her and shower her with affection.

God, I wanted her.

"I'm ready for everything, Edward. Bring it on." She teased, wiggling her eyebrows playfully. She understood like nobody else what my lifestyle was like, and for her to say this meant more to me than anything.

I smiled and kissed her deeply, knowing that my life would forever be changed, and that I'd made the best decision possible by having her bring me some Oreos.

* * *

**A lil conclusion after this...**

**Thank you, guys, so much!**

**xox**

**Missy**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last one!**

* * *

BPOV - TWO MONTHS LATER

Being with Edward is the greatest gift.

It's like Christmas and my birthday all rolled into one every single time we're together.

Which is often because I travel with him now.

He couldn't live without me being close and I didn't want to be too far from him, especially since he'd promised me that backstage pass.

Turns out, I got a pass to every concert, and I get to meet every single band member and singer he performs with.

And I make sure to keep a good supply of Oreos with us everywhere we go.

Not only are they his favorite, but I've gotten a lot of pleasure out of them as well.

I love how excited Edward gets whenever I step into our bedroom wearing a nighty and holding a bag of cookies.

And we've since learned that the double stuffed ones are a lot more fun because there's more cream to be licked off.

It's sexy to watch Edward's eye glaze over when I lick a cookie and then lick his cock. The taste of sugar and Edward meld together on my tongue and I moan, every time, making it that much more pleasurable for both of us.

As silly as it sounds, those cookies have brought us together and I am going to milk that for all it's worth.

I don't hate him...I never did.

Everything...he is everything to me.

Always and forever, with a side of cookies and cream.

THE END

* * *

**Awwww...toothache? Again? From me? Nahh... lmao**

**I'd like to thank each and every one of you for taking this fun little ride with me. You guys make these little stories so much fun to post! **

**I love you!**

**'Til next time,**

**xox**

**Missy**


End file.
